


Keeping You Close

by Mournless



Category: Silver Diamond
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Family, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 15:06:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mournless/pseuds/Mournless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two brothers finally find each other, it's hard to keep away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You Close

**Author's Note:**

> Diclaimer:I do not own Silver Diamond.

It was dark inside the mansion. Everyone who had followed Rakan had managed to stumble upon this lonely building in the middle of nowhere. Fortunately, despite being abandoned for some time, there was still bedding and blankets for almost everyone. Sure, a couple people had to share, but it wasn't anything that was all that bad. There was also a nice, natural hot spring just outside the building that Tohji and Narushige were currently using while most everyone else were nodding off to sleep.

Kuro and Koh rested beside Chigusa, who had Rakan leaning against him, even breathing showing how peaceful his slumber was, despite passing up a proper bed. Miya and Goushi shared their bedding, just as Akiichi shared with two other numbered children. Aside from Chigusa, who had his attention solely upon the sanome boy, and the two men currently bathing, there was only one other person who was obviously still awake.

Touno Kazuhi leaned against the open window of the room he decided to rest in, taking in all the beauty and greenery that the world now possessed. It was all so amazing. The light flowers for which his family was named illuminated the sakura blossoms magnificently, making each petal glow as though it had a soul of its own. Kazuhi smiled, burning the view into his mind. After living in a world that was nothing but sand and shattered stone, he could die happily knowing that this sight had a chance of being seen by those he cherished most even long after he was gone. But...there was something else in his life that gave him reason to smile

The sound of a creaking door meet his ears, and the tall male turned quickly, relaxing when he saw a head of blonde hair wearing a ponytail similar to his own...Tohji. The second son of Touno Migina. Number two of the lighted field. His little brother. That they were able to meet in a world full of quiet death and hopelessness filled him with more joy than when the sanome prince agreed to take on all the numbered children as his personal guards, giving them all a purpose. A reason to live.

The shorter man stood in the doorway, fidgeting with his sleeve. Even in the darkness of that night his blush of embarrassment was obvious-though that was probably thanks to his third eye that he was able to see it. "Hey...Kazuhi..." the blonde said, voice barely above a whisper as there were three other people in the room, and he did not wish to wake any of them. "Can...c-can I-?"

Even though Tohji was having problems forming his question, Kazuhi was able to figure it out. He wandered over to the other male quietly, and lightly rested his forehead upon the others. "If you'd waited a little longer, I'd have gone to your room to ask the same thing." he admitted with a grin, causing Tohji to smile brightly. He carefully led his younger brother to his own bedding, and there they rested together, bodies innocently tangled together, smiles mirrored on the others face. Tohji's face resting against the elders chest, and Kazuhi smothering himself in the other boy's sweet smelling hair.

This was his precious little brother, and he would do anything he could to keep him close from now on.

Meanwhile, not five feet away from the comfortably sleeping brothers, a young, arrogant, and uncomfortable rich boy with a bad personality watched them with wary eyes, a single question(phrased many different ways) running through his mind, not yet knowing the relation between the two men. A question Hakubi had no idea the teasing it would merit should he ever ask it aloud.

_Are they gay?_


End file.
